Holy Child of the Gods
by Resilient K
Summary: I'm back! But not for that long... Lighthouseshippers please read this story and tell me what you think. Chapter 11 up with:"Remembering The Past", and 12 and 13 will be up sooner or later. R&R please!
1. Misery

Okay this story is about Sheba and her horrible and clouded past and later on if I update it tells how she meets Felix and maybe some ROMANCE later on k? R&R hope you like it and remember it's my first fic here...Enjoy!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Golden Sun or anyof the characters I'd be one lucky person if I did, but unfortunately Camelot owns Golden Sun.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Misery**

* * *

The Child of the Gods.  
  
That's what they all dubbed me and regarded me as. Eversince that fateful day when I was only an infant. Faran and his wife had been stargazing. They saw what looked like a shooting star coming down from the vast curtain of the night. Faran saw me and was shocked that I wasn't hurt at all, he then decided to raise me as his own daughter and child before my pretend mother had my little brother. Faran presented me to Lalivero and already the people thought of me as a gift from the gods, fallen from heaven. That's how it all began eversince then everyone has worshipped me, kissed the ground I stepped on, prayed to me for miracles for a message to the gods. That's how it was.  
  
I never liked it.  
  
Ambitious girls would die to take my place because of all the glory and attention, they would love to be me; however, they just do not realize the downside to all of this which I am experiencing right now, everyday and maybe for the rest of my life...it was like I was only a subject to use to get them to be at a high integrity as the gods, I was only there to answer their prayers and bring them miracles. I am not treated like a normal little girl who just wants to play with all the children instead of being stuck with priests and priestesses, I just wanted to be loved as a girl and not a child of any god... Of course they all had high expectations for me "act like a real honorable child of the gods, learn the aspects of the gods and their mysterious and holy powers..." it was only all about the gods...  
  
Everyday just gets worser and worser.  
  
I needed Faran to help me, to help me be a normal child for once and actually spend some time with my family. While we were having another study of the gods and alchemy local citizens told me (but to see me obviously) of my mother baring a son - a little brother for me; alas, unfortunately the priests would not even let me have any time with my own sweet little brother. They even had the nerves not to tell me! I am infuriated...  
  
"How could you not tell me all of this? Is it because my studying is more important than my family? That was more than a week ago! I cannot believe this I am never returning from this place ever again!" I protest then a sharp pang of pain crosses my left cheek.  
  
"Hush little god child, you may be worshipped outside this sanctum but in here you are only a child and you will respect all of us here do you understand that?" the priestess retorts.  
  
My anger still remains and it will forever - especially to these priests and priestess who think they are better than others, and those ignorant Laliverans praising and praying, it's like being trapped in two worlds one where I must praise the gods and treat the priests like gods, and one where I get treated like a precious goddess. And one time there was this acrid smelling man who came up to me while I was about to walk home; the people form a crowd between me and him.  
  
'How sad, the people here only stand here and watch, they think I can protect myself from anything, they only care about my powers, how selfish of all of you...' I thought miserably.  
  
"Ya call yerself Child o' the Gods and Bringer o' Miracles? Let's see one right now huh? Oh look at me I'm the Child of the Gods" he was starting to annoy me with his taunting. "You disgust me..!"  
  
I react calmly and say nothing; however, the people of Lalivero were angered, then suddenly there were three big and strong men capturing him and taking him to prison.  
  
"That oughta teach you to insult our saviour, imbecil!" one of the men states.  
  
'So they do care about me but only because I keep them safe, but they shouldn't have done that. You fools are the bad people. That man sees me as who I really am - an outcast, yet you punish him for seeing me and being honest with himself. You people always know how to bring my spirit down some way everyday. I want to get away from here...'  
  
I rush as quickly as I can to my home and family, my despair and frustration only growing bigger and bigger everyday. I need to see Faran now before the priests take me away from them again.  
  
I _hate_ this life, as I run, fresh wet tears flow down from my face. The rain came down faster than it should, it was like it was reflecting my feelings. The people of Lalivero move back to their homes for cover. None of them see my tears but then again I wasn't even allowed to be touched by anyone... more tears come down to my face. I wasn't heading for my house anymore, my misery was leading me away from it. Where? I do not know...

* * *

Ooh a cliffhanger soooo u guys? how do u like my first chap of my first story...go easy on the flames pls cuz it's my first fic right now...R&R!  
  
**GoldenDaydreamer:** OMG that was long and kinda not good for a first fanfic, oh well it's always different when you're new...  
  
**Djinn:** I dunno if ur ever gonna get reviews for this  
  
**GoldenDaydreamer:** Yeah but I promise my next chappie will be a little better so go easy on the flames ok folks?  
  
**Djinn:** R&R!! 


	2. What The Voice Told Me

Here is Sheba's flashback and what her dreams told her... I suck at summaries, GOSH!! Anyways here it is hope you like it R&R enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: What The Voice Told Me**

* * *

_Flashback_  
  
I couldn't sleep. How can I without crying silently to myself first? Lately I've been having dreams and visions of me out of Lalivero and being free. One time there was this voice in my dream that told me that I am bound by a divine destiny, and I was destined to light all the lighthouses and discover my past.  
  
Divine destiny you say? How could I believe the voice telling me that, when I can't even enter the outside without people telling me it's too dangerous to leave town just to have my own free time outside, or even with my little brother? How could I possibly discover my past when these people here have already assumed what it is - it is already written in stone about what my past to them is. Freedom is not someting I will ever achieve until my death. That dream I was having was probably just my imagination at work and my desires getting to my head.  
  
However... the voice spoke to me again. I asked who they are but received no response. It wanted to talk straight to my destiny and what I will need to do.  
  
'Tell me what I should do, tell me how to escape here. Oh please tell me!' I beg them, desperate for a way to escape, no matter how dangerous it might be.  
  
The voice gave a silent reply to my question and said, 'Patience is the key to your freedom, but escaping is not the way. You will be rescued soon, but things will not go very well for you and your people until then. Just wait...' The womanly voice answered. 'And do not have any doubts if things do not seem right.'  
  
'Please show me who you are. I need to know who I am speaking to.' feeling delirious about talking to someone who I wasn't sure existed or not.  
  
'Now is not the time yet, you will meet me soon enough, if you have the patience that is...' they exclaim. 'I must go now, I cannot tell you what is going to happen in your future or else everything would be ruined.' she was silent for a moment and added, 'It would only break his heart and yours...' 

That was the last that I heard of her in my dreams again before she faded away.

'Wait! Don't leave yet! I still need you to answer my questions, come back!' I beg but there was no one to asnwer, just the air I breathe whispering to me 'It won't be long Sheba, won't be long'. 

I wake up from the strange dream I just had, fresh tears coming down my face. I'm so confused, I don't know what to do, don't know who to turn to. I try to calm myself and say, "I am bound by a divine destiny yet I do not know what it means, but first I need to get away from here... however, escaping would spoil everything. I must wait a little more."

I grab my coat and look out the windowsill and see the priests and priestesses accomodating someone I have never seen before. It was on old man with a long beard coming down his chin and resting on his chest. I feel strong vibrations from him but they were not evil unlike what I felt for the priests and priestesses. I don't know why but it feels as if this old and wisely looking man could help me and I could tell him my secrets.  
  
My parents and my little brother are deep in sleep, so I see my chance to go outside the house and meet the old man myself without the being aided by anyone. I try to locate where the old man is, and there was the sanctum. The lights were up which meant the old man was there...along with the mean priests and priestesses. How I despise them.  
  
I enter and there was the old man. Surprised, the priests and priestesses weren't there. The old man was just standing there silent his back turned. He was staring at the altar.  
  
"Excuse me but I was watching the people who were guiding you here. Who are you?" I asked.  
  
He was quiet for a moment until he realized I was trying to talk to him, "They call me the Wise Healer. I am here to spread good will." he answered without turning.  
  
"And you are who, my little child?" He added, still not turning to face me. I was starting to get irritated.  
  
I was about to answer when one of the mean priests came over in a hurry, panting and trying to take a breath before uttering a single word.  
  
"Wise healer, we need to ask you an important question about-" he saw me. "You! God child, what are you doing here? Go back to your parents now or else!" he threatened me, thinking that I was here to play around and fuss about.  
  
The wise healer finally turned and was about to protest but I went first "I need to talk to the Wise Healer alone, leave us be..." I retort calmly. If I am your God Child then you would listen to me, if you want me to bring any miracles to any of you pathetic priests.  
  
He was enraged, he grabbed my arm hard, hard enough to break it. I said nothing, there was no expression on my face. Only a silent rage building up every second I see these people.  
  
"Stop. Let the child go, and you call yourselves holy peacemakers. Let the child go." the Wise Healer demanded. I grinned at him for sparing me.  
  
The priest freed his grasp on my arm "But the child is not supposed to be here whether she be Child of the Gods or not." he explained, understanding that the old man had never heard of me.  
  
What the priest just exclaimed sparked the wise healer's interest and curiosity. He studied me and saw no sign of unusuality. Hey, I didn't have three eyes, six arms, nor snakes for hair! The Wise Healer saw no... difference... in which I was thankful for. I am normal and want to be, but only the old man sees that.  
  
"Ah, Child of the Gods you say? Why is that, and other children cannot have your title?" he critized, still studying me.  
  
"When Faran found her he told us that she fell from the sky. Observe the child's unusual powers, none of us here can do that!" the priest yelled out.  
  
It made the wise healer even more curious. "Show me then, God Child." He pointed outside, indicating that's where he wanted me to show him my powers.  
  
I did just as I was told, I focus all my energy on the calm clouds, 'RAY' I yell in my mind. Suddenly the sky turned dark quickly. Real quickly, the night sky shifted from a calm, deep blue to a dark, wicked black. Then a sudden crash of thunder hit the ground, it stopped just as quickly as it had arrived.  
  
The wise healer was stunned. Never before has he seen that kind of power before. The other priests and priestesses come over because of the thunder. The healer exclaimed, "This child here is a true God child. From now on you will respect her like a real god and do not harm her in anyways."  
  
The priests and priestesses all nod, and from then on I was not mistreated anymore. But was it all worth it? Did it even change anything? Why did I suddenly have a bad feeling about something that's going to happen soon? 

I now get the respect that I truly deserve from these priests and priestesses, but, being treated like a holy person even more just made me feel somewhat more miserable. Now, I will never have a chance to be treated like a normal girl...

* * *

Hmm pretty long hope you liked this chappie and I think most of you will probably know who the woman in Sheba's dream was if you don't, tell you later.  
  
**GoldenDaydreamer:** I think I'm having a block here. Hope u guys R&R and like this go easy on the flames please. Peace...  
  
**Djinn:** ...Out! 


	3. He Came, He Saw, He Captured

**GoldenDaydreamer:** Okay this is when Sheba is captured by that evil guy Babi...  
  
**Djinn:** Poor Sheba, I hate Babi!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Right, now disclaimer, I don't own Golden Sun or ANY of the characters, I would've been one lucky person if I did own them. R&R! thnx - again easy on the flames, maybe when in a month u can but not now I'm just new okay here's the story - Enjoy!  
  
Oh Yeah and thanks for the reviews you guys, I can't believe you guys actually have the time to read my stories and for the reviews and your constructive criticism - thnx for doing that, well here's the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: He came, He saw, He captured...**

**

* * *

**The storm seemed more like a wild gale out of control. Where am I now? My desires told me not to go back there. But then again I have no one here. I'm lost... I try to look for any sign of Lalivero but I didn't realize how fast I was running... my town was nowhere in sight. A thought struck me.  
  
'I'm outside. I'm alone here - I'm free...'  
  
What luck! I'm finally outside, I'm free! I am nowhere near Lalivero and all I see is the mysterious Venus Lighthouse which they called "Sanctuary of the Rulers of Venus". I never understood what that title meant but I was never interested. No one can enter that old "sanctuary" anyways. But the point is, I am finally free! Sometimes being lost is not as bad as it seems, especially when you need your freedom.  
  
The rain is coming down way quickly and roughly now. I didn't realize it until now but I was drenched all over with water. I have to find a place to hide, but not in Lalivero. No, not now, I'm already free. I head towards the Venus Lighthouse, at least it can keep me dry and provide me a shelter for the night.  
  
As I come close to the lighthouse, I bump into a little boy, no more than the age of eight. He looked weak and weary. Just one bump from me caused him to collapse. I get up and try to help him up. I could read fatigue all over his body just by looking into this little boy's dark, beady eyes.  
  
He needed help.  
  
The storm calmed down a little now, but it is still too strong to be out here in the cold night.  
  
I didn't sleep until the boy had woken up. His face somehow looked familiar. Who though? I keep a close eye at him the whole time he slept. He looked so peaceful; I could tell he hadn't had any sleep lately.  
  
He finally wakes up.  
  
"Huh? Wha... what happened? Who are you? Where's my dad? Papa, Papa? Papa!" he gets up, looks around, crying nervously.  
  
"Who's your father, little boy?" I ask, seeing if I could be of any help.  
  
"He was going to get help from this place called Lalivero. I didn't want him to die out here near the Suhalla so I followed him." he explains. "I'm lost and I don't see my father anywhere.... Oh God, what a mistake I made... I should've just listened to Babi and Iodem - ugh! Now I'm lost and my father's nowhere in sight. Please help me!" he sounded like he was crying for mercy now.  
  
"Alright, I'll help you. One more question: who was you're papa going to see in Lalivero?" I asked him curiously. It might have been the Wise Healer.  
  
"Well Babi tells stories about this child who fell from the sky, and they said that child was a little girl, and she could perform all sorts of miracles." I listen attentively. "My dad wanted to see it for himself before Babi wanted that child to be captured and taken to Tolbi so the Laliverans could build Babi Lighthouse-" my face went pale. "But because of the tight security, my father couldn't see that child and he thought that the Laliverans were making it up. They arrested him, and when he finally met up with that child - he insulted her...now he's held in prison. But now Babi's going to Lalivero to get my dad and that child is actually... you..." I stood frozen. How he could he possibly know?  
  
"H-how do you know?" I asked the mysterious boy.  
  
"O-oh sorry I was actually watching while my father was confronting you..." he confessed, his cheeks growing a bright red.  
  
"Never mind about that, who is Babi, and what does he want with me? Babi Lighthouse!" I retort skeptically, there's just no way.  
  
"Yeah, you got that right kid and you're going to help us make those fools in Lalivero build it!" came from a deep loud voice, a tall and muscular man came out of the darkness suddenly. He was spying us all along!  
  
Then, a fair heighted old man came out from behind the man who possessed the deep voice and explained "Well it's all very simple, my God Child. We take you and keep you in Tolbi and force the Laliverans to build a lighthouse for me if they want you back, that is."  
  
I look at this old man in disgust; I could sense greed and selfishness written all over him. I glare at him.  
  
"And what makes you think I will willingly come with you?" I ask sarcastically, prepared for anything.  
  
"Look around, whelp, no one's around you and what makes you think you can take down all of Tolbi's soldiers?" the huge man finished. I look, more and more huge soldiers come by his side. I am out numbered. I may have strong psynergy but with a group of soldiers like these, my chances of escaping were slim to impossible.  
  
One of the soldiers grabbed me by the arm and yelled, "Well get to it, take us there whelp!" I evidently did not appreciate being called that.  
  
"Hey kid, you can follow us but better not make any disturbance to us got that? Or else you won't get your pathetic father back!" the deep voiced soldier tells him. The boy nodded his head without any hesitation.

* * *

We enter back to Lalivero in the morning. The citizens had found out that I was missing and started searching the whole town for me. Now they see me, but they do not feel relieved. Not with these strange men holding me as what it looks like their hostage.  
  
Faran came with his wife and my little brother, a look of concern and anger shown clearly on their faces. They did care, I was being stupid. I look beside them and the Wise Healer was there, calm and collected as usual.  
  
"Listen you pathetic Laliverans, we have taken your precious 'Child of the Gods' here, if you're all wondering what this is all about, we'll tell you, but first you have taken hostage of a citizen of Tolbi, now release him or else!" He threatened them. I hated him for doing that.  
  
Faran ordered one of our soldiers as was told and the man earlier who had confronted me is now released. He sees Babi and bows to him in gratefulness. Babi only stared at him, but I can tell that he was silently disgusted at the thought of any of his men losing to a small town like us. He does and says nothing. Next, the man saw his son and he gave him a hug. How both of them were enlightened to see each other again.  
  
"You failed us again, you are not worthy, you don't deserve to be released but, we are generous, for now..." he trailed off, but the man didn't seem to hear, he wasn't listening, he was just glad he's being reunited with his son; soon, he will also be reunited with his wife. I worry for him though, he will be punished brutally when we arrive at Tolbi, I could feel it, I saw it in my vision, the poor little boy.  
  
What if they punish him next for escaping? What if he gets killed? He's too young! But who could underestimate nor predict what these soldiers could do? They'll kill him!  
  
No, I must not let that happen, EVER! If they see me protecting this little boy then so be it, punish me if you want, but I will not let you punish this innocent little boy, never.  
  
The Tolbi soldiers finish their confrontation. The Laliverans and my family are not happy with it. But they could not do anything about it. They said they would hurt me if they try to start a war with them, if they disobey, and if they do not start building Babi Lighthouse. We start to leave and the soldier still holds both of my arms with their hard, rough hands. How I wish I never have run away...  
  
Too late now.  
  
I tell myself that being lost is always never good... I should've just come home instead of running away like that.  
  
Still too late to go back now.  
  
Lalivero finally disappears from my view, again. I knew that my family and the people of Lalivero are devastated to see me being taken away. As we reach Venus Lighthouse, the strange voice from my dreams come to visit me again.  
  
'Do not worry, everything will be fine, he will come to you soon. It will not be long Sheba, it will not be long...' they whisper to my mind from nowhere.  
  
I trust what the voice told me, but I wish it turned out more differently. I wish it wasn't this devastating.  
  
Definitely too late now...

* * *

We-ell how'd you guys like that? Sorry if the story's kind of slow- paced right now, but I'm really busy with school and that stuff and I can't really think of anything for this story now so...yeah.....Reviews please!!  
  
**GoldenDaydreamer:** What they...  
  
**Djinn:** ...said...Reviews please! 


	4. I'm Her Only Hope?

Okay this is chappie 4 hope you like it and it's finally going to tell YOU WHO THE SAVIOUR IS! and you guys will probably know who it'll be - if you guys even care - lolz. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and please give me some reviews if you could do that - thnx!  
  
Oh did I forget to say? This is my first fanfic so please go easy on the flames and I am trying my best to make sound good!  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Golden Sun or the characters so don't you come suing me if you hate this story!  
  
Well, here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm Her Only Hope**

**

* * *

****Felix's POV**

The day was sunny and dry as usual. We had just finally gotten a ship to get us to Tolbi. I heard they always have a yearly festival in Tolbi called Colloso. They say every year Babi makes the participants go through a certain number of trials, if they are successful they move on to the finals, that's where the real challenge begins.  
  
Sounds like fun.  
  
But there was no way I could ever join even if I would win. We had to rush and find Venus Lighthouse soon and light it with the Venus Star, needed to rescue my parents, needed to save the world...  
  
I just couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they didn't get rekindled.  
  
"You sure have a distant look in your face Felix, you look... worried. Now how shall I say it? How unlike you." mused a smug voice.  
  
Yep, that voice could definitely not belong to anyone else but Alex.  
  
"What do you want, jerk?" I reply angrily, his words burning into me. This man had just implored that I was stone cold, and did not know how to feel.  
  
"Get away from him, Alex! Stop bothering my brother, leave him alone would you?" Ah finally an ally. How nice it is to travel along side with my beloved sister, Jenna.  
  
But I was having doubts because she was never meant to be in this quest all along. This quest was my burden alone, not anyone else's, besides Saturos and Menardi were always there one step ahead of me. Even if they meet up with Isaac there is no way they could beat Saturos and Menardi.  
  
Jenna and Alex start what seems like an argument. Over what or whom, me? Well it is, but I didn't want to belive it. It's nice Jenna's standing up for me, but I'm used to this treatment. I don't really care about it, I am content with it.  
  
"Enough of this foolishness! Alex what news do you have for us from Tolbi?" Menardi demanded, so vile for a woman.  
  
"As you wish, dear lovely Menardi." Alex tried being a gentleman. It had no effect on Menardi. "I hear from what the people there are saying that the mysterious old man Babi has raided Lalivero with his soldiers and captured a little girl who they called 'Child of the Gods'... interested?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm... Child of the Gods... interesting name. Maybe we could use this 'Child of the Gods' to help us. If able." Saturos thinks out loud.  
  
What, more extra people to bother us? No way! We already have my sister and an annoying scholar with us, and I don't like it!  
  
"Saturos you said that we weren't going to get anyone who isn't involved in this situation. And what if they can't help? That would only mean another extra person that would only cost us trouble!" I protest to everyone a little too loud.  
  
And I'm actually not lying about this. I'm not talking about Jenna, I'm talking about her teacher (more like preacher) Kraden. What a pain in the neck - and I am not kidding. We had to listen to him constantly about Alchemy even though we knew it. Ugh, if the child we're going to abduct is even worse than Kraden, I am going to scream!  
  
"You said that, but I didn't agree to it, Felix. Just wait and watch. This child maybe an Adept that we will need." Saturos counters.  
  
'And what if they aren't?' I think to myself. There is just no winning when it comes to Saturos. Which is why I'm annoyed by him most of the time, but never voiced my thoughts aloud. But my face showed otherwise.  
  
"Such a rebel already for someone your age Felix, how disappointing." Menardi taunted grimly.  
  
I give up!

* * *

We had been training outside of Tolbi and near the docks, but we were careful enough not to be seen. Alex was elsewhere, obviously, he's always like that in training, Jenna's talking to Kraden about Isaac and Garet and how she misses them, though Kraden's mind was definitely somewhere else. It showed. Alchemy obviously, where else?  
  
While I was distracted worrying about Jenna, Saturos and Menardi took the opportunity to hit and knock me out with Inferno and Fire Blast. Ugh, smart move, but I was slightly annoyed.  
  
"A lesson for you to learn Felix, never take your eyes of your enemy especially if you know they can beat you badly." Saturos preached. I was listening to him but wasn't looking at him. Even though I was strong enough to fight, Saturos and Menardi just never let me, and said it was too dangerous and I would only get in the way and they always suggest that I take care of the hostages. I hate it when they always do that to me!  
  
"Not fair, if you're training me, how come you never let me fight our enemies? Ugh!" I stammered. Menardi mused at my anger but did not say anything.

* * *

It was late at night, Jenna and Kraden are already asleep, Alex went with Saturos and Menardi outside to find which way to go after we capture that "Child of the Gods" they were talking about. I don't care, I'm not interested, just as long as they can help us at the following lighthouses and will not get in my way.  
  
I was almost in the line of sleep when suddenly a voice spoke to me from nowhere, it was speaking to me in my mind.  
  
'Felix, so agitated, such in a rush to light the lighthouses. You still have a lot of time, to light the lighthouses, to make up with Isaac, to fall in love...' the voice trailed off. It was a woman's.  
  
"What? Who are you? Show yourself right now unless you're scared of me!" I say out loud cautiously. You're not going to hurt me, Jenna, and the others.  
  
'Calm yourself, I am not here to hurt you or any of your friends. I am here to tell you something,' the voice spoke to my mind again.Wait, how did they know what I was thinking?  
  
'It's a power from the Jupiter Clan called "Mind Read". The child you're going to capture and save is also from the Jupiter Clan, yet she does not know. She will help you light the Jupiter Lighthouse, Felix, she might be the one you've been waiting for all this time...' they sounded delighted.  
  
'What? The one I've been waiting for? I have no idea what you are talking about but if they are going to be a help at the Jupiter Lighthouse, then maybe I do need them. I don't need to save anyone but my parents alone. Why are you bothering my thoughts woman, go away!' I yell at her in my mind.  
  
'Alright, I will, Felix. But promise me one thing before I leave and promise me you will fulfull it.' they demand.  
  
How strange, I have only known this woman for a few minutes and they tell me to make a promise like they've known me forever. But, if that's what it takes to make them leave me, then so be it. I will fulfill it. I am a man of my word.  
  
'I do know you Felix, and have for a long time...' they add. She had been mind reading me again.  
  
'Whatever,' I don't care if you know me, I have never seen nor met you anyways. 'Alright, what's your request?' I ask impatiently.  
  
'Promise me you will love her for the rest of your life, and be there for her... promise me Felix, and promise yourself!' they stressed.'Since I have said what is all that you need to know, I will leave now as you wished.'  
  
Wait, was she talking about my sister? Well that's easy enough, but something from the tone of the woman's voice implied that it had something to do with the child? Why? I need to know.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave yet! Who are you talking about? Come back!" I shout aloud. Too loud. I end up waking Jenna but not Kraden, which is probably good.  
  
"Felix, are you alright? Did you have a nightmare? It's okay I'm here." my sister assures and comes closer to give me a hug. She always was there for me.  
  
"It's alright, I'm fine now, go back to sleep. We'll be travelling early in the morning and I still have training after that." I tell her, and she does as what I tell her.  
  
Jenna is finally asleep again. I try to sleep but it was impossible. What that woman told me made me wonder. Who was she talking about?  
  
'You'll know soon Felix, you'll know soon... just listen to your heart...' the voice whispers to me from nowhere.  
  
'I will know soon. They're right.' Suddenly, I start wondering about this "Child of the Gods". 'I wonder what they look like, if they can really help me at the lighthouses, wonder if they were the person the voice was talking about - what! Felix snap out of it! You oughta punch yourself for thinking that! The girl is only a child!'  
  
Which was true...  
  
I'm probably right, all those three years of living and training with Saturos and Menardi, made me a cold person. Not once have I ever thought of falling in love, of meeting someone I would love for the rest of my life. I was always expected to be strong and alert, which only added to my reserved personality.  
  
But why was I suddenly thinking of it now? I wish my childhood would've been more happy. Then I could really understand my feelings.  
  
Impossible.  
  
No, not now! I have to light the lighthouses first! No matter what, my family comes first always, besides, who would fall in love with me? I'm evil, I've wrecked too many happiness and lives from everyone, especially mine and Isaac's. If I told them about it when they actually do fall in love with me, they would hate me and will not accept me.  
  
I'm not worthy of anyone's love. And I never will be...  
  
Maybe that voice was just a form of my imagination. I'm evil, I don't fall in love. What that voice told me was just a lie. I'll just forget about it, maybe that way I wouldn't always have too many burden on my shoulders like right now. So I wouldn't have to be broken hearted...

* * *

I should've thought more about this chapter, well hope you like this you guys. Oh I just got this review and the person who wrote it begged me for it to be Windshipping, but I was kind of thinking and I wanted it to be Lighthouseshipping. So I'm having a hard time deciding. You guys vote and I'll count which has more votes and the one that wins is the one paired up with Sheba.  
  
**GoldenDaydreamer:** I kinda wanted it to be Felix/Sheba...  
  
**Djinn:** just wait till the next chapter and guys don't forget to vote! Reviews Please!  
  
**GoldenDaydreamer:** Wow, you're getting good at saying that line! claps  
  
Djinn: Well I do practice in front of the mirror you know.  
  
GoldenDaydreamer: ohhhhhhhhhh 


	5. I've Fallen In Love

Okay chapter 5 maybe a little confusing (all of my chaps are confusing cuz they messed up) it has Sheba's pov and Ivan's. I've decided to put Ivan in the story as well, maybe it'll Felix/Sheba/Ivan but I don't know who she'll end up with thaz why I need ur votes ok? ok  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Golden Sun or any of its characters, Camelot owns Golden Sun so yeah.  
  
ENJOY CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and there maybe a little violence so go easy on the flames pls if the violence bothers you...

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Want To Help You...**

* * *

**Sheba's POV**  
  
Sigh. I don't like it here. It had been two days since I was captured, and now I am being held under house arrest in this cold and lifeless castle.  
  
My visions about the boy's father were correct.  
  
As soon as we reached this castle, they fooled the boy to make him go to sleep and get some rest. Soon after, his father was taken to an underground cell and many of the soldiers were there with him, punishing him, beating him, till his blood ran from his face, hurting him until he became unconcsious - till he died...  
  
Though I did not see it from the cell, I could see it in my visions, the whole sight of the brutal punishment brought me into tears. Tears for the man, for the boy and his mother, for the boy's future...  
  
They will not go after the boy for running away because they think he helped them capture me.  
  
They wouldn't let anyone know what had happened to that man, even if people from the castle saw, none of them were allowed to speak any word of it.  
  
'Babi, you monster! You take my freedom and you're taking someone else's life and beloved, curse you...' I think angrily to myself. I will never forgive him for this.  
  
Now I hear that he's lost all of a sudden, I don't care, I hope he never gets found!  
  
I imagine how my family and the people in Lalivero are, Babi has left a few soldiers there to force them to start building Babi Lighthouse. I knew they were miserable...  
  
"When am I gonna get out of here?" I ask desperately.  
  
**Ivan's POV  
**  
"Isaac, I think we should search this castle first before we look for Lord Babi." I exclaim to Isaac and the rest of my friends.  
  
"Alright Ivan, I think you're probably right and maybe we could get some clues to finding out where he is." my wise friend Isaac agrees.  
  
"Do we really have to find this guy? I mean Felix could be at Venus Lighthouse with Jenna and the others right now lighting the lighthouse while we're here sulking!" my other friend, Garet who sort of sometimes lacks brains.  
  
"Well we just have to think differently and hope their not, Garet." Ah, the beautiful Mia agrees also with Isaac and me.

* * *

We reach the Eastern top of the castle and find a single room with an old man and woman guarding the door. It seemed as though the person in that room was really important.  
  
"Excuse me, but who is in that room? And why do you need to guard it?" Isaac asks the old woman.  
  
"The person in this room is Sheba, she comes from Lalivero. I do not know why Babi wants her to stay in this room at all times, be Child of the Gods or not but I think she still needs to get out of that room, but she refuses to see anyone outside." the old woman explained, concerned.  
  
"May we enter please?" I ask to see if I could get a glimpse of this "Child of the Gods". The name intrigued me.  
  
"Yes you may, and don't worry, nobody is really to visit her but you look like a trustworthy bunch so you may enter." the old man said gladly.  
  
I open the door and inside I see a bed, a desk, a bookshelf, and beside the windowsill, standing, I see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. So this is the Child of the Gods. Sheba.  
  
Sheba was quiet all times and seemed like her mind was elsewhere. I feel a familiar aura from her. Could it be? She is! Sheba is a Jupiter Adept!  
  
"Excuse me, Sheba, or Holy Child of the Gods-" Isaac was about to say something to her when she cut his words off.  
  
"Please, don't call me by that name. I am just an ordinary girl with- " she trailed off. "I just want to go back home to my family, but I don't want to be called by that name."  
  
She was so beautiful, yet so delicate and full of misery and hurt. It showed on her pale and beautiful face. And just by looking at her sea colored eyes, I could tell she went through a lot of things and wanted to be freed. That's what she was lacking, freedom.  
  
"Please leave, I do not wish to see anyone right now..." those words made me a little bit sad. I want to get to know you Sheba.  
  
Her eyes were now cast outside, her mind wandering off somewhere else.  
  
Isaac, Garet, and Mia go to the door. They weren't upset if she wanted us to leave, they respected her.  
  
"Ivan aren't you coming along?" Mia asks curiously.  
  
I take another glimpse of the beautiful Sheba, how even more beautiful you would be if I could see you smile.  
  
I want to stay.  
  
"Okay you guys just wait for me, meet me outside okay?" I ask them, I just want to know what's going on in her mind. Isaac and the others didn't seem to suspect anything about how I feel for Sheba. They nod.  
  
The door is closed and I am finally alone with Sheba, though she doesn't seem to notice me.  
  
'That's probably good so I could read her mind better.' I think to myself, smiling.  
  
I come closer to her and raise my hand to her head. I like how close I am to her.  
  
Her thoughts were of her home and escaping but it would be impossible to reach the other end of Suhalla...  
  
**Sheba's POV**  
  
I stare out of the windowsill when suddenly I feel a strange but familiar power entering and probing my thoughts. Mind Read.  
  
I turn around and see the mysterious boy who his friends call "Ivan". He's been mind reading me.  
  
"Is-is that?... No, never mind." I break off. I don't want to talk to anyone right now...my eyes were again cast on the outside world in which I could never return to, not until I'm stuck in this rotten place.  
  
**Ivan's POV**  
  
She misses her family. I see. But I wish she could pay at least a little attention to me. Why? She doesn't even know me and I don't even know her. I guess I'm just being delirious.  
  
The old woman opened the door and entered. She said nothing, she was just staring at me and Sheba. 'Why are they staring?'  
  
The old woman just stares and smiles at my obliviousness.  
  
I finally realise what I was doing, and the sight of it made my face red.  
  
It hit me, I looked at me and Sheba's position. Oh dear me, I was standing and nearly leaning way too close to Sheba!  
  
I quickly jumped out of that position and bowed to the old woman.  
  
"S-sorry, ma'am. I d-didn't do anything I-I swear!" I stutter, my body shaking. How could I not see that? Ugh, stupid Ivan!  
  
The old woman couldn't help but smile and muse at my humiliation. She just shook her head.  
  
"I-I'll leave n-now..." I still stutter, but I was still a little down because I couldn't stay a little longer.  
  
"Lady Sheba needs to eat. I think she needs to be alone right now." the old woman said.  
  
There was nothing I could possibly do, so I decided to leave. Before I close the door I take one last look at the beautiful Sheba. Sigh, it's impossible and unbelievable. I have only met her for a few minutes and I'm already in love with her.  
  
'Ivan you are one weird person...' I think to myself.  
  
I leave the castle but not my thoughts about Sheba. Earlier, I've had a feeling when I was close to her that something bad was going to happen to her.  
  
Like she was going to get captured and would need something to get her back so the enemy could get something they want. But it all sounded like a play to my mind. Maybe it's just my imagination. If Sheba's a Jupiter Adept then she could protect herself from anything. I'm pretty sure of it.  
  
"That took you long Ivan, what were you doing there? Did you get lost or something?" Garet, the oblivious one asked me.  
  
"To tell you the truth, yeah, I kind of did!..." I lie. But if I tell them what I did do, they would make fun of my feelings, especially Garet.  
  
My face was convincing enough, Isaac and Garet agree and say that we should look for Babi now. There was just one who didn't belive me, Mia.  
  
"I know what you really did, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone." she mused. My face growed a bright red, but I trust Mia, she won't tell them.  
  
**Sheba's POV**  
  
"You try to find Babi and be successful, and bring me more misery, I swear I will never forgive you for that, Ivan..." I whisper to the wind. I look outside and Ivan and his friends are now going to look for that monster, Babi. Curse you if you do. "...Never..."

* * *

Ooooohh sounds like Sheba'll get pissed off at Ivan any sooner. Hope you like this chapter, I tried to make it a little less confusing by putting their POV's so there.  
  
GoldenDaydreamer: you think they actually like this story she's writing?  
  
Djinn: How would I know...Reviews please! 


	6. One Last Visit

Okay chapter 6 here...It's when Sheba's about to be returned to Lalivero - just read it please!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Golden Sun, if I did the plot would be waaaaaaaaaaay different and worse! Okay Camelot and Nintendo owns Golden Sun.

Okay, in this chapter, it has Ivan's, Sheba's, and Felix's POVs so get ready to be confused! Hey NO just kidding, hope you enjoy this chapter and try not to get confused. Here's CHAPTER 6!

* * *

**Chapter 6: One Last Visit**

* * *

**Ivan's POV**

It's a good thing that we've finally found Babi, it turns out that he was stuck there at Altimer Cave, lying there, invisible and writhing in pain. I'm glad that Isaac, me, and the others were there to save him just in time even though we didn't know who we were talking to. But it didn't matter, whenever someone was in trouble, me and my friends always have the time to save the helpless.

The citizens of Tolbi can finally calm down and stop worrying about their lord, and most importantly, Collosso can start! It was really good that we found Babi, we even got to go there and see the tournament!

And the best thing, Isaac is entered in Collosso! What luck! And tomorrow morning is when it'll start. I bet Isaac will sleep well tonight.

Well, besides that, what's for me? I mean me, Garet and Mia also helped as well and there was nothing for us there to claim. Garet and Mia seem content with it, but I'm not.

There are also some bad things about finding Babi. He's taking Sheba back to Lalivero. Some luck huh? I mean I don't really know Sheba much but... being so close and intimate with her mind just seems so... right...it felt right to me... I'm glad she still let me mind read her even if her mind was occupied.

Now she's going to leave...

'Sheba please stay with us a little longer...' I wished to myself. That's a wish I would do anything for just so it could be fulfilled.

But there's really nothing I could do, just hope. But doing only just that would be futile and unavailing, of course.

There's too many things going on in my mind right now, I think I'll go for a walk for some fresh air.

**Sheba's POV**

'So, you actually found Babi and now he's making you feel heroic and oblivious, but soon all of the good you think you see in him is just a front to fool all of you.' I thought silently to myself. 'You'll see... but I am thankful to all of you because now I can return home...'

I guess I really have no reason to hate Ivan and his friends; in fact, I need to thank them because I can be free to see my family again, even though I can't have any freedom for myself.

I cannot possibly believe how Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia could easily fall for that selfish old man's cheap trick.

It's true that Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia deserve to be treated like heroes and Babi rewarded Isaac to enter Collosso, but there's a catch, I know it!

I think I know what Babi's target is if he could persuade Isaac and his friends to help him: solve the puzzle of Venus Lighthouse so it could be connected to Babi Lighthouse. After that, Babi will just give them some useless reward then they could go.

Why should I care though? I'm just a girl from Lalivero who was kidnapped, who is treated like a prisoner in this horrid place, and even if I am considered "Child of the Gods", I still don't get any respect I deserve from the people here - I don't get the freedom that I only wish for...

I should really clear my mind of things that don't concern and need me. But first, I need to find Isaac or one of his friends, so I could thank them.

Then suddenly a familiar voice whispered to me in my mind, 'It's almost time Sheba, it's just beginning. Remember what I told you before, not everything will go and seem right in the beginning and this is only the beginning and trust me, it will not be good...' it was the voice from my dreams!

But, why is she visiting now? Of course everything will be fine now, I can go back to my family. That's good isn't it?

'What are you talking about? The bad thing happened already didn't it? I can go back to my family can't I?' I ask them worriedly.

'I am afraid that is a question I cannot answer for you, you will have to find out for yourself. If I told you everything, no one would know what would happen to you...'

'So... I can't go back? Why not? Please tell me you're only lying, I don't want to suffer even more.' I confide to her.

'I am not sure what will happen for sure, everything is blurry, all you can do for now is hope.' she replied.

No, I just can't believe what I'm hearing, their lying, they've got to be lying. I just can't take any more of this!

'But no matter what happens, you will be safe, he will always be there for you, Sheba. This is my final visit. Good luck and farewell... you'll know the answers soon...' her voice fades again, her voice carried by the wind.

'Wait, who are you talking about? Who is he?' Ugh, I hate it when people give me vague information and leave me confused! But I have to remember what the voice told me, I will know the answers soon.

But for now, I need to find the ones who saved my capturer.

* * *

I couldn't have picked the best time of the night to find people. One is that no guards are there to watch me and send me back to my room. And two, no one would go up to me and worry about my safety. And as if they really will... 

As I go deeper into the darkening hall, I could barely see anything, the only light I would have is by creating a small spark of light on my finger created by my psynergy, but soon I would run out of energy to build a spark. Oh yeah, I couldn't have picked the best time to look for Ivan and his friends alright...

As I reach the dark and cold intertwining stairs leading down, I am almost out of psynergy, I definitely could not see anything - at all.

As I finally reach the lower hall, I try to feel my way to Isaac or his friends' rooms. I still couldn't see anything.

I lost my touch on the wall and all around me is just a BIG space. I am definitely lost, next time I plan this again, pick a sligthly earlier time.

I tried running fast but carefully so I could not bump accidentally into something and make a huge noise, I have no idea or anything whatsoever where I am headed to, I was almost ready to give up running when suddenly, I bumped into something, no wait, not something, someone! Oh no, let's just hope it's not a guard.

The person I bumped into got up and moaned, "Oww, what in the world? Who's there?" their voice starts getting defensive.

Wait I know that voice, it's Ivan! I respond to his question quietly but excitedly, I'm not lost anymore!

"Ivan, it's me Sheba. I'm sorry about that, did I hurt you?" I surpised him and then his voice turns softer now. I can tell he's relieved, and surprised.

"Sh-Sheba? Wha-what are you doing out here? It's past midnight!" they create a spark with their psynergy as well to make sure it really was me.

"A-actually, I was looking for you. I needed to tell you something before I leave." as I was saying this, I could feel my face getting warmer, I was blushing. Ivan was smiling warmly just seeing me talk to him while I was blushing like mad.

I don't know what it was that speaking to Ivan made me blush but whatever it is, I'll find it out later. I need to tell him what I need to tell him.

"Alright tell me, come with me to my room." Ivan suggests, he understands that whatever I tell him is only for his and his friends' ears.

"Alright..." I reply back.

**Felix's POV**

"Are we still going on with the abduction? Because if we're not, it'd be probably be better for me." I remember that feminine voice telling that I need this GIRL on my journeys.

Lies, nothing but a bunch of lies, everyone has lied to me way too much, how do I know that this voice wasn't lying?

"Yes we are Felix, and what a stroke of luck. We don't have to raid Tolbi for the girl, today she's being returned back to her hometown today, and you all know in order to reach Lalivero they need to go through the Suhalla safely." Alex informs us.

Great, what luck! I have to see this girl that that lying voice was telling me. I bet this girl will just be trouble, I know it!

Jenna sees the annoyed expression on my face. "Felix you look annoyed, let me guess, didn't have enough sleep?" she teases. Great, even more nuisance for a horrible day already. She scored one on annoying me, we always played that in Vale, I'm surprised that she didn't get mad at me and we're still playing this game.

"Quiet Jenna." I counter back quickly, she pouts, annoyed by me obviously. Hah, point one for me too! She's definitely not happy with me scoring, she comes over and kicks me in the shins. Oww!

I just gave her a glare and she stuck her tongue out at me. Psh, little sisters, always have to win, _always _have to win. I try to get back on the subject.

"Alright Alex, your point?" I reply sarcastically back to his statement.

"If you're so dull not to see my point Felix, let me explain it to you! If they're passing through the Suhalla, then we could just take the girl without much difficulty." they counter back.

Shut up Alex! You and your lame ideas, don't you see? We don't need this girl, she'll just cause more trouble than help!

"Good idea Alex, do you know when at this day they're passing through?" Saturos sneaks in the conversation, the tone of his voice cold and lifeless.

Alex nodded his head, "This afternoon."

"Felix, you may think that kidnapping this girl is only trouble-" Saturos starts.

Finally, someone who listens!

"But, we need this girl if we're going to enter Jupiter Lighthouse. Alex told us that this girl is a Jupiter Adept, and-" he trails off for a moment.

Oh no, not you too Saturos!

"And if we are going to even think of entering Jupiter Lighthouse, you need one Adept of that clan to enter that lighthouse. We're taking this girl because there aren't many Jupiter Adepts out there, they're a rare bunch of adepts." he states.

'You see what I mean Felix? I wasn't lying...' suddenly, that voice visited me again in my mind. What do they want now?

'I'm here to let you know that once you go with this plan, there's no going back. You do need her at Jupiter Lighthouse, if you plan to save your parents then you'll need her first. And please trust me, I am not telling lies to you!' they speak again.

'Sigh...fine! If I need her that badly at the Jupiter Lighthouse then I'll take her, but after that lighthouse is lit, I'm leaving her - for sure!' I yell at her in my mind.

'Let's see you do that... you can't and you won't, Felix, you won't do it. This is my final visit to you and remember my words... good luck and farewell, Felix...' her voice fades away from my mind now.

"Alright, I will. I'll remember..." I silently whisper to myself.

"If you're done dwelling on your thoughts Felix, then we're just here to tell you that we're going with Alex's plans. And we need you to help us, whether you like it or not. Are you in?" Menardi snaps me out of my trance.

If I really need her just to save my parents, then how hard can that be? That girl may be just a child, but if they have powers of their own. Then they can protect themselves from any danger. I'm sure of it.

Saturos sees from my expression that my answer will be yes and I'm letting myself give into being evil. He nods at me, he's happy I'm listening to them. "You can fight her and the others if need be, Felix..." Saturos offers.

Finally. That's an offer I can't turn down, since I am fighting for a part of our needs.

"Alright, I'm in. Tonight, we're abducting the Child of the Gods."

* * *

Whew, that was long. So what do you guys think of this chapter? I would appreciate some reviews for this chapter. Thanks! 

**GoldenDaydreamer: **hey! that was our line!

**Djinn:** Give it a rest, she's giving us a vacation from saying all those lines!

**Steph:** Exactly! R&R please!


	7. Away From Destiny

Hey guys here comes chapter 7, I wasn't going to continue the story because I was really running out of ideas and I don't think you guys like this but I'm going to write chapter 7 anyways since I already have an idea what to do for it, but I don't know if you guys will like it. I also don't know if I should continue this story, give me a review and tell me if I should continue with the story, if you want to see the rest of it, I also have a sequel for this but if I can't continue the story, then maybe I should just leave this at chap 7, so tell me what you think ok? Ok here's chap 7...

**GoldenDaydreamer: **Wow, she didn't sound excited saying that...

**Djinn: **Well, let's just see if she's going to continue the story or not.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or anything related to it...Camelot and Nintendo owns GS...not me...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Away From Destiny**

* * *

**Sheba's POV**

I'm finally here at the desert, trying to cross the Suhalla safely. I can finally go back to my family, away from that monster, Babi. Finally.

I'm just not that excited, I don't know why.

'I can see Faran, mom, and my little brother now. I can be away from those mean people in Babi's palace, I'm crossing this desert now. I'm supposed to be happy, aren't I? But why am I not?' I thought to myself silently. I had kept this frown on my face since this morning I woke up, why?

Ivan.

Why should I be so depressed? I don't even know him, I don't even care about him, he doesn't care about me... oh wait, he does care about me. Because?

He had confessed that he had fallen in love with me, and would do anything for me, just like the people of Lalivero told me, but couldn't manage to even keep me away from Babi.

Because of Ivan and his feelings for me, I now have a new burden on my shoulder which I have to live with for the rest of my life. I know it's rude to turn down people's love for you, but I don't love him, not the way that he loves me... he doesn't even know me that long to fall for me.

But Ivan did.

'What was I supposed to do? Ivan's sad because I turned him down, and now I'm sad because of his passion for me that I do not even want to own.' I tell myself in my mind. 'I'm sorry Ivan, please forgive me, I don't want you to be mad at me.'

Why did I not accept him? I finally have someone to love me and care for me, I should've loved him back, yet I didn't... didn't I at least have something for him? Maybe he just wasn't who my heart desired for...

We cross the desert halfway, unaware of anything else except the monsters we had to fight in the sandstorms... well not me, the guards are fighting. I detested violence and would've ordered the guards to stop, but if it was going to get me back home, then so be it.

I didn't really realize that I was reminiscing about me and Ivan and last night...

_flashback_

"Alright tell me, come with me to my room." he led me to his room's direction. I followed.

When we finally entered his room, he suddenly questioned, "So what did you want to tell me, Sheba?" I could hear a tone of joy in his voice as he asked me this.

I sat on his bed, he didn't seem to mind while he was standing and looking at me attentively.

"Well... first, I want to thank you. For saving Babi... even though-" I broke off.

"Even though you hate him for capturing you." he continued for me. He knows. That's not all.

He also knew that I was going back home after this night, and from looking at the frown on his expression, I could tell he was sad that I could not stay longer... with him.

He came closer to me, just like before. Signs of concern grew deeper from his beautiful face. He looked like something was distracting him.

"Sheba, I-I...I'm worried about you..." he bowed his head slowly. The statement surprised me.

"Why?"

"Because... if you can know about the future, then you should also know what's going to happen..."

I got confused. I grasped his hand gently, sending my message to him in our minds. 'Is something bad going to happen to me? My family? Please tell me if you know.'

He was taken aback sligthly by my gesture, but after a moment, he calmed down and answered me. 'Sheba, I'm sorry to bring down your hopes for seeing your family soon, but... I fear something horrible may happen to you - soon.' he grasped my hands tighter and protectively. He cares so much.

'I'm going to die aren't I?...' I ask him, his face growing more depressed.

'I'm not sure, I don't think you will, and I won't let you, Sheba!'

'No, I am going to die... I saw it from my dreams,' Recently, I've been having dreams of me falling and the cold deadly ocean water overtaking my life in darkness, but... I wasn't dying alone. Someone was with me, I felt so calm and comfortable with them... I felt as if I could trust them... could it be Ivan? I don't know.

'Sheba, before tomorrow-' he couldn't hold back his emotions any longer, he came closer and embraced me protectively and lovingly. 'If I don't see you anymore after this, I want to say I-I... I love you...' his confession stunned me. I love you? No, he couldn't have said it. He doesn't know me well enough...

"I may not know you, but I know what I feel for you, and it's real...' he tells me, not with his mind but with the tone of sadness in his voice.

* * *

A hot and stinging pain came over my whole body and I see myself and the guards falling on the sandy ground. One of the monsters from the sandstorm was attacking us! And from its appearance, it looked like it wasn't going to give in anytime soon.

The guards gain their posture and stand in a defensive stance. Their ready to fight anything that crosses their way. It's not enough.

There will be more after this, I don't think they have the strength to fight all the way. No! I must think positively, I have to get home as quickly as I can, I need to run away from destiny, from despair, from death...

Just as the monstrous looking lizard came to us, a huge blast of fire came from behind it and incinerated the monster fully to its death. Someone just saved us, it's a miracle!

I go in front of the guards trying to look for our saving grace, and what I saw made my skin crawl...

"How ungrateful, we save your lives and you look with eyes of fear when you look at me." a deep suave voice that came from a blue skinned man with pointy ears approaching us, sword in hand, and a collected position. I feel fear inching through my whole body, I tried to move away but I was frozen in fear. This was the same feeling I also had from my dreams, could this be what my dreams and Ivan told me?

This man never meant to save us at all.

"What? We never asked for your help. Who are you anyways, and what do you want with us?" the arrogant but stupid soldier remarks. You shouldn't have said that!

"You? What in the world would we ever want with pathetic soldiers who can't even fight want with you?" a slightly wicked voice of a woman came next, but this time, she had blood colored skin, with also pointy ears, but with light blonde hair. And also just as scary looking as the first.

All of the soldiers guiding me were offended, they must think that no one could ever insult Tolbi's name and gets away with it. Stupid!

The soldiers were first to make an attack, they all came for the blue skinned man, his expression turned from calm to amused. The blonde woman joined the battle as well.

While I was still standing frozen in fear, watch the battle was all I could do, someone from behind grabbed me, their deep and soothing voice whispering to my ears.

"Tsk tsk tsk, the poor helpless soldiers, poor you, my dear Sheba. You can't escape from Alex, so might as well just try to calm down and relax..." my heart was beating like mad. What's going to happen to me?

"What are you going to do?" I ask them nervously. Trying not to think of dying.

They kiss me gently in the cheek, "Just... try and go to sleep..." suddenly, I could feel all my energy being drained, and I had the greatest urge to sleep. I wanted to keep myself awake, to see the battle, but soon my eyes would give way. The last thing I saw was a man with brown hair and blue eyes joining in the battle.

Everyhing is so blurry now, maybe I should go take a rest. I finally give in, darkness surrounding my vision. I fall into a deep sleep.

**Felix's POV**

Saturos and Menardi left the battle to go to the girl while I was here, enjoying my slaughter of these pathetic soldiers... but, at the same time I also felt guilty. No, this is the only way! I have to save mom, dad, Prox, the world. I must take control over my feelings.

I let my thoughts distract me for a while and didn't see one of the soldiers coming from behind and stabbing me in the back.

Grr, they're not going to get away with that! "Ragnarok!" I yell at the sky, and a huge sword came down and killed my attacker quickly, his carcass lying cold there, soon a group of Harridans came towards the dead body and started pecking off it's skin. Eating it completely.

The sight of it made me cringe.

The rest of the soldiers were petrified by the sight and I infuriated them even more. Now the whole group is running towards me, ready to avenge their fellow soldier's death.

I stood there, ready to fight them off, but my injury drained and distracted me, it's getting worse. No, I have to fight!

Saturos and Menardi jump out from nowhere and send a massive flame towards all the soldiers. They all tried to esape, but it was too late. The fire reaches them and burns them to death. I can see them, screaming for water, others begging for mercy, and the few rest just lay there unconscious, or otherwise, dead.

I don't think the group of Harridans would want to eat _them_.

Saturos and Menardi were quite amused with the results.

"Felix, you should go to Alex now to tend those injuries, we've captured the girl. There's not much more left to do now." Menardi ordered me.

Oh yeah, the girl...

I knew there was no dodging the fact that we still had to capture that girl. I can't think of it now, I need Alex to heal me.

I reach our camp, Jenna sees my injury and gets worried, she rushes to me and says, "Felix, you're hurt! Don't worry, I'll call Alex to heal you, he's just attending Sheba, or that's what I heard Alex told me her name was..."

"Sheba..." I repeat to myself silently. I've never heard anyone with a name of "Sheba".

Alex warps in front of me, "Alright Felix, let's heal your wounds. Let's go back to your camp first." he grabs my left arm, making my injury sting a little bit. "Oww, careful would you?"

My wounds were now almost healed, the last step is to take a big rest by getting some sleep. Alex took my left arm, more gently this time, put it over his neck and started walking me to my tent.

My heavy eyelids wouldn't let me see a thing, I finally gave way to my sleep and started resting. I didn't notice anyone inside and outside my tent, unaware of the fact that a girl was sleeping beside me, resting as well... my mind totally went blank before I could think of a name.

**Jenna's POV**

I went beside Alex, he was watching my sleeping brother. I came over to look and see if my brother was going to be fine. As I came to look, the sight I saw almost made me laugh! But I resisted, I can't wake Felix up!

"Uh, Alex?"

"What is it?"

"Before you brought Felix to his tent, you really should've told him Sheba would be there. You know how he is with girls...and how he doesn't really like them..."

Alex looked, an evil smile comes on his face.

"Oh well, he's quite lucky. Don't you think?" he shrugged and amused, a wide grin on his face. "Don't worry Jenna, when he wakes up, then he'll know, for now he needs to rest..." his wicked grin staying on his face.

I kind of became upset because there's this girl, sleeping beside my brother! On the other hand, my brother is totally oblivious! When he wakes up, he won't know what hit him...

* * *

Hahaha, Sheba sleeping beside Felix, and they both don't know that. Hah! What a joke...

Anyways, as you probably have heard, I am slightly running out of ideas, but if you guys want me to continue, just ask and I'll try my best.

**GoldenDaydreamer: **eww, the death portrayal was gross!

**Djinn: **Reviews please! Or else the Harridans will come and take away your sanity!!!!!!!!!


	8. Fearful Saviour

Hey to all the reviewers out there reviewing this story THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thanks for the advice and the support, I have some ideas now, hope you like this chapter. I was thinking a lot about it and tried the best I can to make it sound good and not confusing. Okay, here's chapter 8!

Okay and Felix may seem a lil outta character, but hey this is my story, and it's called a fanfiction for a reason. So please don't get mad at me.

Yah right now, it's kinda focused on Sheba, Felix, and Jenna...

And also sorry if the story's a little slow-paced. I just want to put down all of my thoughts that's all...lolz!

**Disclaimer: You would think I own Golden Sun but I don't...only in my dreams...sigh**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Beginning Of A Friendship**

* * *

**Jenna's POV **

I wonder when Sheba'll wake up. Is she even going to wake up? I feel so sorry for her, she won't be able to see her family again just because of our need to rekindle all the lighthouses. If she weren't a Jupiter Adept, Felix would've never bothered kidnapping her. But she now plays an important role in all of this. She'll be needed greatly at the Jupiter Lighthouse.

Felix thinks so too... but just wouldn't admit it, saying what happens, happens.

Then I could see mom and dad again, we'll all be reunited.

But, sacrificing Sheba's freedom just so we could save Prox, my parents, and Weyard seems such a heavy price to pay for Sheba, especially since she'll most likely to get hurt badly in all of this...

"It's time to wake up, Sheba. Destiny day is just starting for you..."

**Sheba's POV**

"Sheba, look out!" shouted an unfamiliar man's voice. He sounded worried.

"Huh? Look out for what?" I didn't need an answer. Two green huge monsters were heading for me, fast, motivated to kill.

I tried to move away, but realized I had a problem. I could not move.

"Get away from there, now!" they call out. His figure was visible now. It was the man who slaughtered one of the soldiers! Why is he warning me? I thought he was evil.

The monsters were coming closer, fast.

That thought didn't matter now. All that mattered now is the situation I'm in. "I can't, I'm paralyzed. Help me!"

When the two monsters approaching were only just a few more meters away from me, they opened their mouth and sent two massive orbs of flame. The flames were headed towards my direction, quickly, burning any obstacle that gets in their way. Me.

I held my breath. Is this how I'm going to die?

"Sheba!" the man yelled out. I try to find him, but couldn't. The heat that will nearly surround me made it hard to see anything clearly.

The flames were now ready to devour me. I managed to yell out a scream while covering my face from the incoming assault.

Before I closed my eyes, expecting the fire to come and incinerate me, it didn't. The man grabbed me by my waist and carried me away to safety. I was unhurt, but my saviour wasn't.

He didn't let go of me. They closed the gap between our bodies, and embraced me protectively but gently and lovingly. My heart started beating fast.

Him, the person who killed the guards that were supposed to take me back home, the one who killed them with his friends, who was supposed to let me die... the same man who was supposed to be evil, here they are, embracing me, protecting me like I was something so important and precious.

Here he is, loving me...

**BOOM!**

I quickly woke up, startled. Sigh... it was all a dream, only.

"Sheba, you're awake. Thank the elements." a cheerful female's voice greeted me. I got startled again. I turned around to look for the source of the voice.

I looked up and saw a young girl slightly older than me. By two years perhaps? She had velvet colored hair trailing down her shoulders. I observed her face, I saw no evil, only cheerfulness and relief all over.

I gave her a perplexed look and thought, 'She can't possibly be evil... no, she looks too innocent.'

"You're probably wondering why I'm talking and being nice to you even though I'm a stranger, but, it's good to see you awake finally!" her voice returning my thoughts back into reality.

My puzzled look still remained and I still said nothing. A frown both crossed our faces.

"My name is Jenna. If you need anything, just look for me okay? I'll be back in my tent..." they slowly inform me, less cheerful this time. The sad look remaining on her pretty face.

I read her emotions, she felt... disappointed... why?

"Wait, no, please stay!" I pleaded desperately.

I surprised her. She smiled.

'Why did I do that?' I wondered. Was the reason because I was scared?, I needed a friend?, or was it because I didn't want to be by myself and be lonely?

No, all of those were the reasons.

Her cheerful expression returned, "Good, it's just us girls." she sounded so kindly. I felt as if I could trust her.

**BOOM!**

This time, the noise was more demanding.

"Ah! What is that booming noise?" I ask my new friend nervously.

Jenna peered outside, a sign of worry on her face. "Those storm lizards are attacking us again. But don't worry, my brother Felix is protecting us." she assured.

Is that enough? I felt scared again.

"Jenna, get yourself and the hostage out of there. They're heading your direction!" someone shouted. I know that voice. It was the voice of the man in my dreams.

"Alright, we're on it Felix! Let's go Sheba." Jenna replied before she grabbed my hand, nearly dragging me outside.

We had left the tent just in time. As soon as we left it, one of the lizards thrashed it, and reduced it to ashes.

The huge lizard was not satisfied by scorching only our shelter. It saw the fear that my gaze held. The lizard decided to use it to its avail.

It chased after me...

**Felix's** **POV**

I had just felled one of our two attackers. One trouble down, one more trouble left to go. Only this time there's a problem.

The second one was after my sister... and the hostage!

I knew they would only cause more problems!

Where are Saturos, Menardi, and Alex? They just had to leave and see where we were going to next.

I ran after the lizard chasing my sister and the problem child. I was only within about arms reach and the monster didn't seem to notice me. It wanted the frightened hostage who accidentally tripped on a rock and slowed both them and Jenna down.

You could've almost gotten yourself killed!

But on the other hand, I saw the opportunity to strike the lizard. I stabbed them on the back. Finally I get their attention. They turned their head towards me, enraged.

I only smirked. I took the next opportunity to stab them again, and again. Loud shrieks of pain could be heard loud and clearly, they were powerless to do anything.

My whole sword is now covered in crimson red blood, but that didn't stop me, not until they were dead.

By now, the lizard was almost ready to collapse. I took one last strike, its eyes widened and let out a final scream before their body surrendered to the ground, and withering away into sand. It's over...

I glared at the hostage. She froze in fear.

I kept my gaze at her, "Do you know what you were doing there? You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"Felix-" Jenna started. I payed no heed.

"When I told you to get out of there, I said it for a reason. I told you to get out of there so you would get to safety!" I lecture her.

Her fear turned to sadness. She bowed her head in misery and shame.

Jenna could not believe what she was observing. She was stunned, and angry.

"Felix, you don't have to be so blunt about it! She's not like those monsters you killed, she's human. She has feelings too, don't blame it on her!" her turn to lecture me.

I still disagreed with her opinion. I took another look at the girl. Her head still bowed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you more trouble..." her voice trembled. A tear fell from her cheeks.

Was she crying? Yes, and I had caused her to shed unnecessary tears.

"Now look what you've done Felix! You should really be more considerate with people's feelings." Jenna came over to Sheba to try and comfort her.

I felt somewhat angry outside because I knew my sister was correct. Deep inside, I felt real guilty of hurting Sheba's feelings when I did not even know her, and did not intend to.

I came to her, ready to apologize, "Sheba..." I almost hesitated. How could anybody not expect me to be so cold like this? All those three years of training, living in the cold, and danger following me everywhere I go? How can you not expect me to be the way I am now?

I continued, "I'm sorry. Jenna was right. Please forgive me." she nodded, but I didn't meet her gaze.

"That's it? That's all?" Jenna asked, irritated.

"Well what do you want me to do? Beg on my knees?" I reply just as irritatedly as her.

She only gave an exasperated sigh and went back to Sheba and ask her new friend if she was fine. She nodded.

I started to leave, 'I'm sorry Sheba, please don't get me the wrong way...' I thought aloud.

'Apology accepted... Thank you for saving me. Don't worry, I won't...' Sheba's voice reached my mind. Had she been communicating to me in our minds? I took one last glance at her before completely walking away.

She nodded. 'And that, was _Mind Read_.'

I smile behind her, 'I know...'

**Sheba's POV**

This is the second time I have been attacked today, the second time I have been captured... and the first time I have been saved, by someone I did not even know.

This night seemed so long, and restless. So was I.

My new friend Jenna insisted on sharing tents with her and me, how generous of her. What about Felix? Jenna told me he was guarding us tonight and would probably stay awake all night.

Huh... it was weird. In my dreams, I felt so comfortable with him whereas here, I live in fear and am hiding from him because of him... I guess that dream was only a form of my imagination...

There's no escaping him and the others.

It was impossible for me to fall asleep, but I tried nonetheless. Before this all happened, I thought about my previous situation. And there was only one person I could think of right now.

'Ivan...'

* * *

Okay, this chapter's weird to me. Tough love from Felix. So sorry for the violence but I just felt like I had to put it there, sorry if it bothered you. I know Felix seems so mean, but you never know, he could've been like this to her before he fell in love...maybe...I know this chapter didn't really do much, but I just wanted to portray how their feeling right now, so yeah...

**GoldenDaydreamer: **Expect to see Ivan and his buddies on the next chapter. See? I listen to my reviewers for their bright ideas!

**Djinn: **Reviews please! Or...or...ah forget it! Just give us reviews please? (makes big puppy cute eyes)


	9. Tears For Her

""..."" this is for what someone said earlier.  
  
Okay, talking about tough love from the last chapter, I got some from Rallalon - lolz. But I know they were trying to be helpful. Anyways, as Elderberry EKE had suggested, Ivan! Yippie!!! Hehe, I hope you guys like this one, sorry for not updating soon, I nearly went through hell trying to write this. Anyways, here you go, chapter nine!!  
  
They have their own rooms here. Just in case you wonder that they share room, like in the game.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. Camelot does.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tears For Her** **

* * *

****Ivan's POV**  
  
How Luna looked so beautiful, wild, and soothing tonight from up the roof on top of my room. Meditating also made it even more soothing a little bit for me, but I was not completely at peace.  
  
'Sigh... this night seems so peaceful, beautiful, calm, and perfect for sharing a moonlit with a special someone. Perfect for Isaac to be alone with Jenna, but she is not with us. It would also be prefect with me... if only I had her.' I said to my mind hopelessly.  
  
However, she had to go home, I was not whom she wanted, I wasn't whom she loved.  
  
I wonder where she is now. I wonder if she made it home, if she was happy, if she was alive. If she even thought about me. Sheba.  
  
The first time I have ever felt that way for someone and tell her and I thought I would be happy, but only to be turned down and be miserable. I guess I just was not meant to be lucky when it comes to love.  
  
Why should I let all of this bother me and my quest to help Isaac stop Felix from lighting the lighthouses? Why should I be so sad? This is not me.  
  
All those childhood years, not knowing my past, being treated like an outcast and a thief, being different and in tolerated by many, it did not bother me. I just did not care because I knew that one day I will find friends just like me, and I did which I am grateful for. I am still treated like an outcast in other places in Angara, but I still did not care... but, Sheba not feeling the same way that I do... it hurts so much just to even play the scene all over again in my mind.  
  
It hurts.  
  
Mia knows about my condition and everything that happened, she comforted me for a while but it still did not take the deep, growing pain inside.  
  
"She told me that maybe now just wasn't the time; maybe she wasn't used to this kind of love before since they all regarded her as a god, not a girl to love. Maybe, she does have feelings deep inside her that she hasn't noticed, and maybe it hasn't surfaced yet..."  
  
Whatever the reason was, it did not feel good for me to face. I do not know whether to accept the fact or not. Nevertheless, I did know one thing.  
  
"Sheba, I still..."  
  
_flashback_  
  
'... Love you.' I was so overwhelmed about my visions of what would happen to her, I just wanted to protect her from anything. I embraced her tightly, she froze, stunned from my sudden confession of my feelings.  
  
I read her mind; she thought I was being ridiculous.  
  
"I may not know you, but I know what I feel for you, and it's real..." I confessed again, being more persistent and more passionate.  
  
"Ivan..." her voice started trembling. "I... I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way you do..." my eyes spread wide. I broke my embrace from her.  
  
I saw the frown on her face, her eyes nearly shedding tears. Her eyes showed pity, but I knew she was feeling sorry for me. I slowly backed away, but did not leave, not knowing whether to feel sad, angry, or embarrassed. Or either to let my tears give in and let them fall from my face.  
  
"I'm sorry if I may hurt your feelings for this, but... I-Ivan, I know someone else is out there for you and me. Maybe we can just be friends, maybe I am only meant to be friends with you. So please don't hate me, I still want you to be my friend..."  
  
Her words rang inside me, I could not help but think, 'If I am just your friend, and you probably wouldn't need me then what do I matter now?'  
  
'You matter a lot to me, Ivan. Because of you, I can be free again. I thought I'd never regain that again.' I did not notice her placing a hand on my shoulder; I could not help but smile. Her turn to read my thoughts.  
  
I turned away, I didn't want her to see me showing weakness, I didn't want her to see my eyes collecting tears, I didn't want her to see me hurt even though when she was right. I want to support her opinion.  
  
"I think I should go get some sleep now. You should too, Ivan. You and your friends still have a long way to go. At least that is what I saw from my visions. I know you still feel hurt, but -- Ivan. Ivan?" she was asking me. I could not pay attention; I stared blankly at the wall absorbing everything that had just happened.  
  
'Ivan...' Sheba's frown grew deeper; she leaned closer to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I finally returned to reality, surprised. I did not want the kiss to end.  
  
My wish was not granted; she moved away, her frown remaining. She bowed her head and walked away slowly. Tears finally flowing down her face as she left. Tears for what?  
  
A part of me wanted to stop her from leaving completely out of my life, but I resisted. I leaned beside the windowsill; I could see tears also coming down my face.  
  
I shouldn't be so selfish, this is her decision. I must respect it no matter what.

* * *

I continued to stare outside, my mind feeling as if it was leaving me. Only total darkness encircling me, only heartbreak I can feel, only tears showing on my face...  
  
""Either you want to tolerate the fact or not Ivan; nothing can change what has happened. However, my advice to you is that you accept all of this and be patient, and wait for that special someone to come along, because if you do not, it would only make you miserable along our way.""  
  
""And if you feel guilty about loving Sheba even after what happened, don't, whoever said it was wrong to love a person? Whoever said it was a sin?""  
  
I recalled from what Mia told me. Moreover, just from the tone of her voice, I knew she spoke nothing but the truth. That is what caused me to let down tears, not being able to accept the truth.  
  
Sigh, maybe she is right, she's always the wise one when it came to love. I know Mia's right, just because Sheba did not love me now, does not mean I should give up loving and hoping that she would love me.  
  
But it just feels so ugly being so miserable when you can be so happy being alive and having precious friends. Hope can be achieved easier than your happiness, you have to feel pain before you can recover... but my pain seemed too much...  
  
I caressed the part of my cheek that Sheba kissed, I could still feel a little bit of the pressure she put in it, the gentle touch of her lips, and I could still feel the emotions behind it. I would always miss that, would always wait for it, and would always want it from her.  
  
I didn't notice Sol coming out and illuminating the day again. How high, mighty, and powerful it looked, ready to give light to whoever wanted it.  
  
I also realized that I did not get any sleep at all, I reminisced all night about some silly thing, I should lighten up soon or else Isaac would get suspicious and think there may be something wrong and start asking questions then Garet would relate them with his times and memories with Jenna. Then Isaac would be appalled and embarrassed, then they would start a silly argument that never ends.  
  
Yup, that's what it all is, silly... but... who would call love silly?  
  
"I just don't understand any of this anymore, I'm all confused now. How am I supposed to --?"  
  
"Don't understand what, Ivan?" Isaac's interruption startled me; I did not hear or see him entering.  
  
His eyes studied my face, a frown came on his face, he looked concerned, "Ivan, you didn't sleep at all last night did you?" he asked, concentrating on my health.  
  
"Well actually, I was too busy thinking about other important things." I replied, not meeting eyes with him.  
  
"Like what other important things?" he asked, probing my thoughts.  
  
"Like... Kalay, Master Hammet, and the lighthouses..." I lied, he knew, even I could tell from the tone of my voice I was. I am obviously not good at lying.  
  
I still did not look at him face to face. He's up to something. It made me somewhat unnerved, what if he finds out.  
  
Of all my friends who can tell there's something wrong the fastest, that would be Isaac, he notices something with me. He looked around my room, and sat on my bed, his expression uncomprehending, that is what slightly annoyed me. I could not understand whether he was somewhat amused or going to be sneaky. He just held that mysterious, confident smile.  
  
I held my breath, not knowing how he will react. He finally spoke, "Are you sure?"  
  
Are you sure? Are you sure! What kind of a question is that! I finally looked at him face to face. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Nothing much, really. Just so I could finally get your full attention." I was... amazed, that was a dirty trick, but a good one. "You know you don't have to hide these things from us, Ivan. We won't make fun of you or anything."  
  
"... What?"  
  
"Mia's been telling me of you and Sheba and how you feel about her before and after she left. But don't get angry with Mia, she just thought you needed someone to talk to about Sheba. She also told me about what happened before she left, but don't worry, if you don't want to talk about it, I won't."  
  
"Thanks, Isaac. I guess." I was somewhat doubtful, "And Garet?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him, if he makes other blunt remarks about you and your feelings I told him I would cast a heavy Ragnarok at him." he smiled while he headed towards the door.  
  
I almost hesitated but I spoke out, "Does it really have to hurt this much?"  
  
His face shown a gentle expression now, "It doesn't have to. Only if you want to let it hurt, it will..." I understood now, I'm glad I became friends with Isaac and Mia. As for Garet, wait, hey!  
  
"Wait, Isaac! What did you mean about Garet saying other blunt remarks about me?" he was almost out of sight when I shouted out.  
  
I knew he heard me, he quickened his walk to a run, waving a hand as he ran, "Hey get ready soon, Iodem said he needed to talk to us about something important! Don't worry about Garet, we'll talk privately later!" his voice fading slowly in the long halls.  
  
I prepared for the meeting with Iodem.

* * *

"Ah, Isaac and your friends, I am glad you came here, waking you up quite early." Iodem's voice sounding deep, and loud.  
  
"Yeah already, get to the point!" I could hear Garet's impatient whispering. Isaac elbowed him near the ribs. Garet glared at Isaac, slightly annoyed.  
  
"As you already know, I am coming to the Ruins leading to the Venus Lighthouse entrance in Lord Babi's wish. Nevertheless, I have heard of many monsters blocking our way across to the other side. They capture you inside a sandstorm and send you back to Suhalla." he informed us.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We can just use our pysnergy to beat them and then get across safely. Right?" Garet blurted out excitedly.  
  
"Yes probably. But there are many of them, you may lose energy quickly." he searched our faces, no signs of concern found. He was convinced. "By the way, that wasn't actually why I sent you here, most of the soldiers taking Sheba back to Lalivero, who should've come back now haven't yet. Some of the soldiers who came to Suhalla saw only at least three survivors."  
  
"And Sheba?" Mia asked all of a sudden. I guess she was worried about her too. But I didn't know, maybe I would see her again, either at the desert, Lalivero, or anywhere. The only thing I'm unsure of is whether to feel happy or sad to see her again.  
  
'What are you talking about?' I asked her in our minds.  
  
'I know you're worried about her and don't want to talk about it, so I'll speak up for you.' She replied, not looking at me in the eye.  
  
I let out a small and quiet sigh; I still did not know what I am feeling. She doesn't need me, nor cares for me. but why is this part of me telling me I need to see her again?  
  
"They said that they were ambushed by a strong group of six men, and unfortunately took Sheba with them," Iodem announced all of a sudden.  
  
"Felix." Isaac stated reassuringly, angry at what trouble he has caused now.  
  
My eyes spread wide, worried, and angry as well. Sheba, no, get away from them, escape now! You'll get hurt!  
  
"What? How can that happen? Isaac, please, we have to go there now!" I pleaded desperately. He nodded, understanding how I felt.  
  
"What? What's all this about? Why do you care so much about Sheba anyways? You don't even know her. Wait, I'm getting something here, you like her don't you, Ivan? Come on admit it, I promise I won't tell anyone." He asked sheepishly.  
  
I blushed slightly, embarrassed and annoyed; he will not tell anyone alright, I wonder how Isaac and the others could find out even if you don't tell him? Hmm, maybe because he's in the same room as we are!  
  
"Garet, leave him alone, be serious here. Felix and the others already have Jenna and Kraden, now he has taken a new hostage. I'm sure he'll be heading towards Sheba's hometown if he's going to Venus Lighthouse. Am I right, Iodem?" Isaac said. Iodem nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sheba was to be sent back to Lalivero to inform the citizens there, they can postpone building Babi Lighthouse, and they will only listen if Sheba is around. We must find and retrieve Sheba as soon as we can, it would break Faran's heart if she was not reunited with her family."  
  
"Alright Iodem, we'll leave today as soon as we can, we'll start packing soon. Get ready as well Iodem, we'll see you. Let's go friends."  
  
I left the room before Isaac announced that, and I was not noticed, except Mia. She looked at me with worry and concern; she was worried about me as well.  
  
I need to rescue Sheba from Felix and Saturos and Menardi, there's no telling what will happen to her, especially if she's around Felix. I need to find her.  
  
**Felix's POV**  
  
The sun is setting, letting the moon be born in the night. Hiding me in the darkness again. Some of the stars glowing red, seeming as if they were showing their anger for me, unforgiving.  
  
Hmm, I wonder how Isaac and his friends are doing. Hey, why should I care? I already have too much responsibility at hand and other important things to think about and take care of, especially the "Holy Child of the Gods" and lighting the next lighthouses with her help.  
  
I'm still a little skeptical at the thought of her being of any help at all at the Jupiter Lighthouse; furthermore, she's too young for this. She has a family, has a normal life to live, still has a chance on finding love. Unlike I.  
  
If Isaac would get in my way and try to get her back so Jupiter Lighthouse would not get rekindled, I'll stop them no matter what, you might even say I would protect her from them. But not in her perception, she trusts me, but fears me more.  
  
I stared out the vast, dark sky, thinking about the future, the one where I die early for my unforgivable sins. Thinking of Isaac and how he will be fighting me at the lighthouses.  
  
"I'll be waiting Isaac, come and get us."

* * *

Well there goes chapter 9. Thanks for the ideas and criticism you guys, greatly appreciated. By the way, if you have any more ideas, feel free to tell me. I'll try to put it in my story, just as long as it's following the plot ok? Thanks!  
  
**GoldenDaydreamer:** Reviews please! Thank you for reading this story.  
  
**Djinn:** Yay, she said it for me. Next chapter, you'll learn my real identity or GoldenDaydreamer may get new muses. 


	10. Trust

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: Her Decision**

* * *

**Sheba's POV**

I could feel my hands beginning to feel numb with fatigue. How did this happen? Why am I here hanging off the top of the Venus beacon?

"Sheba, you must hang on! If you don't you'll fall!"

It's no use. My fingers would soon get incapacitated and eventually... I would slip away and fall to my demise.

"Listen to me! This is a matter of life and death. You have to be strong, or else... or else you'll die..." the same familiar voice was reaching out, deliberately whispering the last words.

He's encouraging me. Why, when it's no use? It's hopeless, I'm helpless it's obvious. I might as well just give up trying to keep myself from plunging into the deadly sea. But... this familiar male's voice, it was telling me not to give up. I looked up, trying to see who he is, but unfortunately, with everything, every image so blurry I couldn't make out his image. I could see his color, some of his features, none of the image I was seeing looked familiar. But I still wasn't sure, it could be anyone I know or not, with everything blurry and hazy, it was hard to tell. Who are you?

However, there was one thing I knew about this person. I knew that I felt like I could trust this person, felt comfortable with them even as I am on the line of death. I felt like I knew them though it does not seem so. I knew it felt like he knows who I am... completely.

Faran? Ivan? Who?

My frail hands were fighting a losing battle against gravity and fate. Destiny even. I could no longer keep myself hanging from the cold tower. I was ready to accept my destiny. With all my courage summoned, my grasp was released and I fall freely towards the awaiting ocean. Fall freely towards my death. I close my eyes, I know I shouldn't just so I could see the whole world again for the last time, but I was stubborn and kept them closed. I can feel the tide rising, showing its anger and will stop at nothing to drown me for trespassing its territory. I should be close now, close to my untimely death. I take a deep breath and sigh in contentment. But why contentment? I never had anything or anyone to feel content even in my near death.

Only a few meters left. The last thing I heard before I enter the dark sea was...

"Sheba..."

* * *

I woke up, perspired from the horrible and frightening dream. It's those dreams again. Everynight I have them they just reveal more and more, and each time, they seem and feel more and more realistic. A thought struck me. This wasn't a dream, it was a premonition. It was a vision of what would happen to me in the near future. 

Will it happen? Should it?

I don't know which would be better. Dying early from falling off a lighthouse, or living and spending the rest of my life in fear of my captors? Especially to him. He could've just left me to die from those monsters, yet he didn't. He saved me.

Why?

**Felix's POV**

I wonder how mother and father are doing in Prox. I hope they're safe and sheltered and protected. I miss them, and so does Jenna. And the sooner we light all the beacons, the sooner my family can be reunited and become happy again. If only Isaac knew and understood my intentions.

I guess seeing me and my family, and Isaac with his mother and father together again would be impossible and would seem naive. Especially if my former childhood friend will assumingly do anything to stop me.

I wonder... if I could live happily with my family and my best friends again. If I could ever relive my childhood where I was so light-hearted and carefree. Where all that mattered to me was being with my family and protecting Jenna from Isaac and Garet if both of them ever think of hurting her. I wonder if I can be myself again.

Not if Saturos and Menardi are always a shadow upon me. Feeding my conscience just so I would stay with them and help them light the beacons. Not only that, they've taken my parents away from me and Jenna. If I want to save them and Kyle, then I have no choice but to fight against my friends.

My freedom's also sacrificed, if I wish to save all of my loved ones, even the ones who now see me as a traitor. I have to do this, I have to travel with Saturos and Menardi. I owe them my life, this is my only way of paying them back. Even if I wasn't travelling with them, I still need to do this, to save my parents, to save Weyard.

I also wonder... would I battle Isaac to our death if I need to?

I look up at the dark sky, the stars glowing brightly, and the moon sharing its bright, pure light. Thinking about the time where the situation of Jenna and Kraden being taken as hostages could've been avoided.

_flashback_

"Felix... No. It couldn't be." my sister was petrified. She could not believe that her brother who was thought to be dead was standing in front of her, with other people instead of their mom and dad.

I could only stand there and look at my beloved sister. What would I say to her after those three long years? Would she even believe what I say? I stood there, not looking into my sister's face, my face showing a hurt expression.

"Oh my brother, I thought you were dead!" she looked like she was about to cry. She moved closer to embrace her brother, but held back. She was confused, if her brother's back then why is he here with these people and fighting against his best friend?

My sister also had the hurt expression on her face. The only word she could manage to whisper was: "Felix..."

* * *

That situation could've been prevented. My sister never should've gotten involved, same with Isaac and Garet and Kraden. If only I had done something to prevent it. Anything! Unfortunately, I couldn't. 

I thought and I promised to myself that I will be the only one involved in this quest, I promised to myself that my family and friends wouldn't have to get involved in this. I could've just told them that I was alive in the first place instead of lying. Now my sister and both of my friends are involved in this. Now they think that I work for the enemy and I'm evil. My two friends don't even know what I'm even trying to do anyways. I can never win Isaac's and Garet's trust ever again...

All those promises, and none of them were ever fulfilled. They're nothing, just a bunch of empty promises that I can never bring myself to complete. What if I can't fulfill on my promise to light the rest of the lighthouses? Am I going to fail on everything I try to do right?

No, no, no! I can't let myself and everyone down now, I've already gone so far and I am not intending on giving up. I can't think of my past now, there's nothing I can do to change it anyways. Isaac would never understand anyways, I'm doing this for him as well, but if he doesn't see that then I might as well remain enemies with him and his friends.

'What makes you sure he won't understand?' a voice entered my mind. I turned my head to see. Sheba, placing a hand gently on my shoulder, reading my thoughts.

I stared into her eyes. My expression unreadable. Another innocent life that does not deserve this suffering. Her face had a look of uncertainty. She quickly tried to remove her hand, but I grabbed it and held it tightly before she could completely retrieve her hand. I kept my gaze, now her expression went from uncertain to frightened.

I realized that I was hurting her. I softened my grasp on her hand and let out a sigh. Her eyes would not look at me, only sadness can be read in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" even I can hear my voice sounding mean and rude. I don't know just what it is that makes me so... so different around her. Her expression remained the same.

"I wanted to ask you something..." her expression hinting to me that it was about last night with those monsters.

"Look, if it's about last night with those monsters and how I treated you, I'm sorry. I guess things were going too quickly for me, and I couldn't handle it. I guess I took my frustration out on you." I answered before she could even ask.

"I already have... but that's not it." a look of surprise crossed my face. She took a deep breath before starting. "You could've left me there to die, since you think I'm not worthy to be in here with you." she stuttered. "I... I want to know why you saved me back there. It's evident that you think I'd only cause trouble, y-you could've left me to die. So... why did you?" trying to sound brave and defensive but the stutter in her voice telling me otherwise.

"Saturos and Menardi need you at the Jupiter Lighthouse, if I didn't take care of you while they were away, they would've punished me for it." denying the truth. "If it were me leading, I would've left you by yourself."

I'm lying to myself again. I know it wasn't really because of Saturos and Menardi. Back there, when she was being attacked, I was so caught up in protecting her and Jenna that nothing else mattered. Not even my own life. Practically it seemed obvious that I was only trying to save my sister, and that's who I thought I was fighting for, Jenna. But there was this tugging in my chest that told me, Sheba also needed protection, as if she was important... like she was needed. I couldn't figure out what it was, but the sight of the innocent Laliveran girl getting hurt gave an uneasy feeling inside my heart. I _had_ to protect her. Or else the uneasy feeling tugging in my heart would deepen. Why did I feel that way?

Her question shook me by a little. I felt angry for no reason. Not at her... but with her attacker. It almost felt to me like she was... needed, like she was important. It made me feel anxious and scared.

...Was it worry? Why? Do I care for her?

"Hmm..." she echoed, staring into me, like she could look into my soul. It was making me uneasy, but her gentle eyes told me otherwise. "I have another question..."

I said nothing and waited until she asked her question.

"Why?" I gave her a puzzled look. "Are you happy living like this? Why live with these kind of people when you can live with your family and friends? I don't get it." she emphasized.

How could you know?

I sighed heavily before talking, even though I felt unsure confiding this girl. "Well, I never chose this kind of life. I guess destiny chose it for me. I tried running away from it once so I wouldn't have to suffer from the mistakes I made, and so I wouldn't have to meet you." her eyes were wide in surprise. "Life was never fair to me once." I told her honestly. "Even if you did know why I'm doing this, you wouldn't understand." I paused, "And you shouldn't have to be burdened with things that don't involve you."

"Even in this quest." she sadly whispered. She looked up at the stars, her face being showered with light. "I tried running away from this exact destiny too," she bit her lip, hesitating to say the rest. Finally, she spoke again, "And something else..."

She managed to keep an optimistic smile but it was obvious she was only trying to cover her pain. I don't think she'll be willing to talk about the other destiny she was running away from just yet.

I sighed and stared at the fire. It's only a few more hours until sunrise. My fingers rested on the bandages around my waist from the battle with those soldiers. I looked at her and noticed that she never showed any emotion towards her soldiers, it didn't bother her that they were dead.

"You're too young for this..." I whispered to no one in particular. My eyes rested on the fire, watching it burn the wood that it was fed with.

She stared at me in silence. Giving me a sad look. She placed a hand on mine and closed her eyes, ready to converse with me in our minds.

'Can I tell you something?' her sea-colored eyes stared into mine, a serious look crossing them both. I stared back at her and nodded, ready to listen.

'This may sound impossible and delirious... but... before I was abducted by Babi a voice visited me in my dreams and told me that I... that I would meet you and...'she trailed off, 'and she said that I would learn my real destiny if I came along with you... and that you would come for me...' she quickly shook off her hand from mine. Her cheeks burning a bright red.

A voice? Could it be? The voice that she's talking about is the same voice that was talking to me about her? No, that's impossible... so maybe she IS destined to be here with us... to help me light the beacons, and for her to know who she really is...

"Felix, do you think I can really find out about my past and who I am if I came along with you? I know you think I'm too young for this, and I know that you think I'll cause more problems for you but I promise that I won't... this is my destiny... I can help." it sounded as if she was asking a question and pleading at the same time.

'This is her destiny Felix. If you want to light the lighthouses, you'll need all the help you'll need, even if it involves sacrificing someone else's life. Take her... take her with you...' I quickly shook off the evil thought out of my head. I was petrified and scared of myself, have I turned that evil while being with Saturos and Menardi? Would I really sacrifice her life just for my own happiness?

"Are you really willing to sacrifice your life and your family just for this quest?" she now had an unsure look on her face. I guess she really wasn't thinking of her family until now. "You know they're everything to you. If you get hurt in this quest and... and..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Die?" she finished for me. Tears started pouring down from her face. It hurt seeing her cry like that. It's obvious she misses her family and their very important, and don't want them to worry but, not knowing who you are and being falsely praised for who you're not can be devastating. She's torn.

"Which would you choose?" a frown on my face as I asked this. I looked up at the sky, the moon shining brightly and the stars still looking furious at me. They know what I'm planning to do, they know I've taken another innocent's life... they know that I will either accidentally or purposely wreck this innocent's life.

"I don't know..." more and more tears fell freely down her cheeks and falling to the ground. As I look at her crying, I see my sister Jenna and how I would embrace her whenever she cried and was sad. I felt a sudden sympathy for her, unlike Jenna, she had no one to comfort her. I encircled my arms around her and started stroking her hair, both of us surprised at my action. But, none of us moved away and broke the embrace. As I kept her in my arms, the little girl started to calm down and eventually, fell asleep. This is the second time she slept near me.

"Tell me what your choice is when you're sure..."

* * *

WOW!!!! This chapter was really really LONG!!!! Sorry for the long wait, but I had a really long writer's block and I had so much school stuff to do - so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had writing it and going through hell and scooping my wits out for a proper chapter. R&R thanks!! Hehehehehehehehehe.... lolz... sorry... 


	11. Remembering The Past

**

* * *

****Chapter 11: Remembering The Past**

* * *

**Isaac's POV **

_flashback_

"Haha - catch me if you can Isaac, got your necklace!" young Jenna's voice laughed at me mockingly with Garet just standing near a tree watching me try to get my item from my tomboyish friend.

"Jenna, don't be so mean, that thing is important to me. My dad gave that to me," I panted, trying to convince her to give the precious item back. "Give it back!"

As I was only a few more meters away from her and catching up a hand grabbed the collar of my shirt. I was stopped dead on my tracks, I turned my head to see who had caught me... and met the not so amused eyes of none other than Jenna's older brother, Felix.

I saw Jenna had stopped running too. She came near me and Felix with his hand still holding a tight grip on my collar. She held a wicked grin to her face. So this was her plan.

"What in the world were you doing, screaming like an insane person while chasing my little sister, are you that desperate for attention AND a girl in your life?" his irritated toned voice never betrays his impatience for me.

I stood there, shocked and speechless, "What? I am not! Your sister took my necklace that my father gave to me, and she was running away with it!"

Felix said nothing in response as if ignoring me and turned his eyes to Jenna. She stood there, resisting the opportunity to laugh. Felix glared at her and threw her hands in the air - confessing without any words.

"Fine... geez Isaac, you don't have to be so impulsive. Here," she put the necklace onto my hands gently. "It's all yours."

Felix walked away, his expression with that of annoyance for me and Jenna's "immaturity", but not before cautioning me and saying that he'd kill me if I dared hurt Jenna in any way.

I sighed heavily in relief while Jenna came and slapped me in the back, laughing.

"You should've seen the look on your face when my brother had you - hahahaha!", and to make me feel even worse she mimicked the fear that I had on my face when Felix was scaring me. Haha... very funny...

"That wasn't funny at all Jenna. Your brother could've slaughtered me at any time at that particular moment!"

She came and hugged me tightly, feeling as if she truly appreciated that I was her friend. "Oh come on, Felix loves all of his friends - even you. He... just has a different way of showing it to everyone without getting embarrassed.

Come on, let's go to the bridge, I think Garet's waiting for us there - race with you."

And without any warning she leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek and started running off with a big grin on her face.

I'd do anything to experience those times again, anything. But... doing anything includes having to fight Felix, my best friend, it would include having to kill him... but who guaranteed that?

The Wise One?... me?

I look at Garet, his expression seemed content and unbothered... like he didn't care for Felix, like he wanted him to suffer for all the things and trouble he caused. But I know deep inside that he also misses him and would also try to convince and get answers from him... before the two of us would battle against our best friend. Before we would lose him.

'I JUST don't understand, Felix. Why would you want to light the beacons, why would you want to kidnap your own sister and kill at your own will? Why won't you let us help you out of your misery and let us be friends again? I don't understand it... I don't even seem to know you anymore... not even Garet...', questioning thoughts that craved answers immediately flooded through my head.

Garet stopped dead on his tracks while I bumped onto his back, oblivious of my direction, at the same time my mind returning to the harsh reality.

"What is it you guys?"

I go in front and see a whole party of Tolbi soldiers, burned to death if not stabbed from a sword or a sharp weapon of some type.

Ivan, and Mia held a shocked and disgusted look on their faces. Garet obviously had a furious look on his face. It's Felix ... he did this. No, he wouldn't do this... but then again, I just confirmed myself that I don't know him anymore. Who knows how he could've battled against these men.

"Admit it, it was Felix who did this isn't it?" Garet's furious eyes demanding an assurance.

"These poor men, I bet they didn't have time to run away..." Mia whispered sympathetically.

"So... so... if these men still look like they just died that means... that they aren't too far, right?" Ivan stuttered nervously. I guess he's in this quest with another purpose, to find and save Sheba.

"Well, what in the world are we waiting for? Let's go while we can still catch up to them!" Garet commanded, determined to face and fight whoever kidnapped our friend, and kill the monster that took over Felix...

**Ivan's POV **

We're near Felix and his friends, I can sense their psynergy somewhere; however, the constant and rapid swirling of the wind made it hard to pinpoint where their exact location is. I just hope she's alright and that we can reach Saturos and Menardi in time. I don't know if we're strong enough, but no matter what I have to get her back and save her.

'Sheba, please be safe... me and my friends will save you...'

**Felix's POV **

It's Isaac and his friends, they know I'm nearby. I have to hurry, I can't let them stop Saturos, Menardi, and me. No, I won't let it happen. I won't let them take her too... I can't, I know of her importance now, eversince last night... she's needed greatly... maybe even more than what she's needed for...

'I won't let you take her, Isaac. She's too important. She's with me now. I need her...'

**Sheba's POV **

_She's with me now. I need her..._

What? I know that voice... Felix? I open my eyes only to meet the usually cold and unemotional eyes of his. I looked at him, carrying me in his arms while walking with the rest of the group. Why did he not wake me up?

I opened my mouth to speak when he spoke and surprised me with the sincere tone added.

"We're almost out of the desert so we shouldn't be attacked by anymore Storm Lizards. Are you okay now?"

I blinked at the unpredicted question Are you okay now? Was I ever? Well I guess last night, when I confided him and he held me in his arms and rested my head in his incredibly warm chest and gradually fell asleep... it felt... good... and for once, the horrifying dream didn't come to me.

No one had ever held me that kindly and tenderly before. Not even Faran and my mother... nor Ivan...

I felt my cheeks becoming warm as I met Felix's eyes once again, green clashed with blue, I hadn't realized that my mind had wandered away until now. I nodded at his question even though I wasn't sure if he was asking if I was okay physically, mentally, or emotionally. But I felt safe and comfortable being held on his arms like this, though I would have to get on my feet soon.

He turned his eyes on the road not before telling me that he can carry me if I don't feel like walking yet. I didn't want to walk just yet but when I saw a huge bruise on Jenna's knee, I felt like I was being treated like royalty again... no, I don't want to be treated anything like that at all!

"I think I'll just walk for now. I think Jenna needs help right now..." and with that, Felix set me down gently onto the ground. I looked at him and he went to his sister and cured her bruise. Soon he went ahead and caught up with Saturos and Menardi, I stayed with Jenna and Kraden.

_Sheba, please be safe... me and my friends will save you..._

I gasped in realization of who that voice belonged to, Ivan. He and his friends are nearby! They're going to save me, return me to Lalivero. Huh...

I do want to be saved by them, right? I mean, I am going to be free from my captors. They're going to return me to my home... ... where I'm going to be filled with misery... over and over again. But shouldn't I be anticipating to see them and save me? I wouldn't have to be away from Faran, mother, and my little brother. Which option do I choose? But... what Felix and Isaac's friends go into battle and my captors won? What if...

Saturos' voice broke my train of thoughts and thanked him silently to myself, "Isaac and his friends are close, we have to hurry. But not before misleading them..." and with that, him and Menardi raised both their hands and released fire everywhere in the background, making the air extremely warm so that way Isaac and the others would have a harder time pinpointing our location. I thought I would pass out and collapse from the heated air if Jenna had not caught me on time. She told me that she's a Mars Adept and is used to warm environments.

Instead of the monsters hiding in their dens, the extremely hot air had attracted their attention and from their looks, _they did not_ look pleased. And there were these particular two that really were angry at us. Felix got his sword, ready to fight any obstacle in his way, Saturos and Menardi ready to battle as well, and Alex, calm and collected as usual. The two backed away a bit, knowing that they will lose, but still willing to fight. As they look upon us, each searching our eyes, both saw the look of fear in my eyes, and like the last monster that attacked me - they used my fear to their advantage. Both monsters advanced on me while the rest of the other beasts attacked the rest of the group. As the two monsters sped closer and closer to me... again, my fear kept me frozen and paralyzed on the spot... and everyone else is busy protecting themselves...

_This_ was exactly what happened in my dream!

**Felix's POV**

As everyone was fighting the furious beasts, my eyes focused on Sheba, who was frozen in fear as two Vile Dirges were advancing on her... and looked like they were ready to kill... I have to save her...

As I finish with my own enemies I run as quickly as I can to Sheba and try to protect her, but as soon I finished with my enemies an Acid Maggot comes and tries to kill me as well.

'Ugh, I don't have time to deal with you, Sheba needs me. Ragnarok!' I scream in my head. Just like the last soldier I fought, this Acid Maggot is as dead as he was... as I got up and tried to get over to the girl as quickly as I can, both of the monsters open their mouth and send two orbs of flame towards Sheba...

"Sheba, look out!"

* * *

That long enough for ya? Hehehe, haven't been here for a loooooong time and now I forgot what the names of the monsters attacking Sheba, so I had to search for their names!!! 

**Lelei** - That's what happens when you slack off - loser...

**Dreamer** (me) - Hey, who asked you! You oughta be glad I was spending my time with you planning on YOUR story! By the way - my characters Lelei and Yuhei - twins and they're here to be my... my... oh my god I forgot what these people are for TOO!

**Yuhei** - That's what happens when you procrastinate. And yup, we're twins, but not like those twins that have names that start with the same letters - ours is more in the end letters, you notice? "ei" in each of the end of our names? Well, see ya later!

**Dreamer **- and Rallalon - when you kept saying "don't be offended, this is just constructive criticism" I believe you - I just didn't reply every new chapters to let you know - my fault - thanks for keeping up with me - if you read this... and I still got lots to tell ya next chappie cuz this page is getting a lil too long...


End file.
